This invention relates to the securing of heavy wire fences to posts. These types of fences are commonly used commercially and for other purposes requiring sturdy partitioning.
A difficulty in erecting such fences is encountered when securing the attaching clips to the different parts of the fence. Such clips are made of a heavy band of metal and require substantial effort to secure fence wires to posts such as used in gates.
Tools available to secure fence clips prior to this invention have been cumbersome to use and have not secured the clips as tightly as desired. Because of this lack of facility in securing fence clips, prior tools have been time-consuming in use. Thus, the time required to use these tools made extensive commercial use economically undesirable.
In order to solve these problems and to provide other advantages the subject invention was developed.